User talk:InoNOTHING
Fan stuff Unless there's a specific section for fan content, I'm rather strict against fan-created materials on Wikis. We had a lot of that over on the Silent Hill Wiki, which myself and the 3 other Admins essentially took over as it was abandoned by its original creators. At the time there was barely any articles, no pictures and no structure to it at all. We have diligently worked to write over 1000 original articles based on documented facts. The biggest issue with SH is that the games do require a certain amountof speculation and individual perception, which we work to find middle-ground on based on concensus rather than personal ideals. The Avatar Wiki grew much more rapidly as it has a massive fanbase, whereas Silent Hill is much more a niche fandom. I took a step back from editing since there's dozens of good writers out there already doing a fantastic job of creating articles. I'll mostly be handing image problems, icons and banners and so forth. But yeah, long story short, we're here to do a good job. :) --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 17:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :All the fanfic content goes here. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 17:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature Would you like one? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 00:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes i would thank you very much.InoNOTHING 08:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, when the sig is in your talk, the link to your talkpage is bold and it appears not to be linked. But since we're ''in your talk, you can't click on the link to go there, because we're already there. =] Please tell me if you want it changed, but here it is: I know EVERYTHING Now to use it, copy the coding and go and paste it into the custom signature (sig) box. You also need to check the checkbox under it, and click "save" at the very end of the preferences. Then you can sign it normally!! Yours and only a few others work this way because the coding is so little; it's actually easier to do it this way. If you want it changed, don't be afriad to tell me ... so many users feel like they bother me but they don't, so I don't want you to feel that way. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 17:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I saw your new section on your userpage for your sig. ;) You need to copy the coding, not the words :D. You can go into the "source" mode when you edit a page, and you can see all the coding for everything. I'll make it easy to get the coding, and here it is: I know EVERYTHING :That's the coding, and you don't need to edit it, just copy the coding and paste it into your preferences. =] If you hve any other trouble, tell me. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 00:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::There's a section near the middle that says something like Custom Signature. You need to paste it in there, which it looks like you did, but then there's a very small box under it that you need to check by clicking on it. It lets your signature look neat and fancy. I had the same problem, and i figured out the problem was I didn't check off the box under the signature place. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 00:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah you need to check the box, or it won't work. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 01:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::i don't know. i would just make a new password and try the signature thing then. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 01:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, try this now. I made a page that's called, User:InoNOTHING/sig and it has your signature on it. Now copy this where you had your sig, and that should work. Make sure you include the squigly things on the sides. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 01:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Finaley done it sorry for the trouble of asking so many questions and also kinda funny how it contrasts my user name "I Know everything" "InoNothing? i don't mind just a bit different you know.I know EVERYTHING 02:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :You're not bothering me a bit! I want to do this on the wiki. I'm glad I could help! Tell me if you have any other questions. By the way, can I add you to my "users I think of as friends" list on my userpage? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 02:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure go right ahead i like it that people consider me a friend. Also if you want to know my real name look on Talk Neytiri "Does anybody wish that Pandora and the Na'vi..." at the bottom you'll find my real name and that i am physicaley disabled.I know EVERYTHING 02:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I read your userpage before I asked if I could make you a sig, and the talk on Neytiri. I want to be an avatar just because it would be an experience I wouldn't want to miss, but I think you deserve it more, my new friend! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 02:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Well, for privacy's sake, I'm not going to give a bunch of personal info about me. But some of the things I like to do are draw and write my own fantasy/sci-fi stories. Someday maybe I'll get them published! (as soon as I finish them, but my siblings are really encouraging and helping me write them) I find it really funny, both me and Cameron have a very similar mind-set. The only thing I draw are sci-fi/fantasy creatures and species, most of them being sentient (an intelligence level like a human) and, though I can't draw scenery, I always imagined bioluminesent trees and plants, though mine are always blue and green, while Cameron's are blue and purple. All I can say is, I was purely stunned to see Mr. Cameron's movie. You have '''no idea how much that movie is like me! Or how much that is THE perfect movie and story for someone like me! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 03:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure i understand i just wanted to say because most people probable would not know what it truley means to be disabled you know?. I see got any good storys that could be made into a novel at this time? I've been doing a novel since 2006 called "The Silent Fist" about a buisness man who is disabled and must fight back against a crime syndicate. The novel was inspired by the never made film "The Silent Flute" and the incomplete "Game of Death" both were writen by the late great Bruce Lee (i am a massive Hong Kong action cinema buff) and the title is a sign that though the buisness man is disabled he has a secret weapon. So guess we have something in commen.I know EVERYTHING 03:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm surprised how many people like to write! My story is about a girl named Samantha (Sammy) and she accidentally finds these other species living on earth. Well, one crazy one takes her to his home, and with his friends help, Sammy understands the species and their problems (that they can't live in human society, so they stay in hiding). It's mainly an idea, but I'm also writing multiple stories at one time. Although I'm not disabled, I have a family member who is, so I can understand the limits and capabilites. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 03:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Good so you understand what life is like for us? unfortunantley, there are some who will view us as ignerante and stupid like when i was 13 i was given a teady bear just because i was in a wheelchair the people who gave it to me though i was not very smart. Also heres a bit of trivia Bill Gates is slightley mentaley disabled. I bet you didn't know that?I know EVERYTHING 04:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Go to Tectonium's page, and there's a link that brings you to all the userboxes he made. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 18:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lost Fan 92 I said "you're welcome" 24 times, becuase he thanked me 24 times. It was just for fun. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'=i=]]' Draginfli '=i=''' 17:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Bullies, who needs 'em. Dude you really got teased that bad? because of your condition? Damn thats harsh to make fun of someone like you with a condition like that. Who'd tease someone like you? Its so mean....and they did it because of your condition. Thars just cold. Its like making fun of someone that has a HIV or something....you just don't do it. I can understand how you feel though, because when I first moved here kids at school teased me bad because of my accent and because I was American. They did for about two years until I finally got some respect but even now I still get the occasional mocking of my accent. I feel sorry for you Jack, and I like the comment you put on Neytiri's talk page about the bullies having small dicks it made me laugh.RDAmustdie 11:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Life Hows life been treating you Jack? Its been ok to me, anxiously awating Avatar on DVD!RDAmustdie 06:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC)